The invention relates generally to ignition systems for internal combustion engines, and more particularly, to magneto powered capacitor discharge ignition systems including means for automatically providing spark advance in response to increasing engine speed and for preventing reverse engine operation. One such prior ignition system is disclosed in Cavil, U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,669, issued Feb. 21, 1978.
The invention also relates to ignition systems wherein a charge winding and a primary winding are wound on the same leg of a magnetic core positioned adjacent the path of a rotating magnet, and wherein a voltage is induced in the primary winding to sequentially charge a charge capacitor and trigger an ignition SCR in response to each rotation of the magnet past the magnetic core. One such prior ignition system is disclosed in Burson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,201, issued July 19, 1977. A capacitor discharge ignition system having sequential charging and triggering is also disclosed in Hohne, U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,809, issued Mar. 17, 1970.